


Slightly nice annoyances

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun didn’t respect his personal space, and of course it was uncomfortable, but it was not uncomfortable enough to remove him. Leo just rolled his eyes and let Kun do whatever he want. He tried to convince himself that discomfort was the cause of his nervousness, but he wasn’t sure that it was like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly nice annoyances

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, english is not my first language, so sorry if there are lots of mistakes.

The wrinkled frown was so marked in Leo's forehead, that Sergio couldn’t avoid a laugh that was a mixture of happiness and disdain.

Lionel Messi always had been the best in football, whatever kind of football, always in the spotlight and always the scorer. He was called the inheritor of Maradona, the prodigy child, the one who would lead all the teams in which he were to the glory, and Kun had never doubted that this was true. Because of it, he couldn’t help himself feeling complacency on having made him so much angry.

‘You are getting slow, ah?’ Agüero bothered him while still looking at the screen, striking Leo softly in the knee.

‘Shut up, you asshole’ He practically spat with anger, neither extracting the sight of the screen.

It was the third time in the week that they played, it was also the third time with Kun winning, and nothing was as sweeter as beating the world champion, even if it was only in a Play Station game. Leo used to be a good looser the few times he lost. But now that he was alone in a hotel room with his all life friend, he just let his anger flow, throwing the joystick to the ground and throwing himself upside down into his bed.

Kun Agüero really tried not to explode in guffaws, it was difficult and he was twisting, trying to guard them. Bothering Leo was simply too entertaining. Whenever he got angry, he just wrinkled the frown and flushed at impotence. The Manchester City player was always teasing him, and Leo didn’t know how to return the comments with double meaning. He was doing things such as uncover him in the night, leave the TV on, to beat him in the nape whenever they were eating. Childish nuisances, like the ones some teenager would do. But also there were others, not so innocent.

Whenever Antonella called, Kun shouted things like “Come back to bed, Leo “Making Antonella so angry that she wouldn’t talk to Leo in several days. When Leo was stand up, doing anything, the other one would approach him for behind and hugged him in a suggestive way. In the team meetings, he rubbed his foot against the leg of other one below the table, making Leo blush and remaining completely unpunished, looking to other side.

Of course Messi liked him, and he understood that his friend was the type of person whom likes to bother, but lately he was crossing the line. Kun was putting him in ridiculous with all his jokes. Well, probably he was doing really badly in PES, but it was ok, what had him anxious was that he liked certain jokes way too much. 

Kun didn’t respect his personal space, and of course it was uncomfortable, but it was not uncomfortable enough to remove him. Leo just rolled his eyes and let Kun do whatever he want. He tried to convince himself that discomfort was the cause of his nervousness, but he wasn’t sure that it was like that. 

He buried his head under the pillow, trying to fall asleep quickly, like he always did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He roused when he felt that the bed was sinking slightly by his side, mildly extracted the head from under the pillow, strongly closing his eyes, the light was hurting them. 

‘What?’ Messi asked him dryly.

‘What what?’ Kun looked at him like he didn’t understand, while stretching on the bed. 

‘What do you want, pelotudo?’ He answered with impatience ‘ I really want to sleep’

‘That exactly is what I want; to sleep, idiot.’ And with a defiant smile in his lips, he got under the sheets of Leo's bed.

‘Don’t break my balls, Sergio. C’mon, get yourself to your bed’ Pulling his head backward as a sign of complete exasperation, he asked his friend please to leave him alone. He needed to sleep and the bad mood of the cutter sleep didn’t leave him with the sufficient patience as to be able to fight Kun. 

‘No. It is very cold; I rather sleep here with you.’

With a snort, Leo acceded to let Sergio sleep in the same bed as him. He was right somehow, it was indeed very cold and his back began to hurt because of this. Probably the  
cold would fade away just by getting under the multiple sheets and blankets; there was no real need to share a bed. But well, this one was excessively big; there was nothing bad with sharing it.

‘But do not be a nuisance, leave me to sleep calmly, please.’

Leo got accommodated between the sheets, trying to sleep. 

‘…Leo?’ This shy question was heard after a couple of minutes, cutting the silence that seemed to finally have empowered the room. 

‘What the hell do you want?!’ The alluded one spat with annoyance. Of course Kun was not concerning for getting him angry, he was enjoying it. 

‘Can I hug you?’

Messi turned around abruptly, with a wide-open mouth and looked at him with a “What the fuck?” face

‘No, you asshole. Do not hug me or I am going to send you back to your bed by kicking you.’

‘C’mon Leo, don’t be mean. I need to hug someon.’

‘Go and look for some fat woman if you are needy.’ With his hand he removed him from his body. For God’s sake, every day Kun seemed more committed in making him  
uncomfortable, someday he would end by sticking a punch in the middle of the other’s face to keep him shut up for once. He turned around again, really decided to beat him up.

But he couldn’t do it. When he felt a few arms hugging him, he contained the air and did nothing. Because probably it was kind of cold, and probably Kun embracing was not that bad. Probably it was even comforting. He decided that the best thing would be not to think too much about it, or he would end up for leaving the room, shouting. 

Sergio hugged him strongly tickling him in the ear with his breath, he said to him: ‘you fag dwarf’’

‘Lame fat chicks eater’

They both laughed like a pair of idiots. It felt good to be like this, and even for a while they thought it was perfect. Leo thought that turning around (Yup, again) and letting the other hug him properly was the right thing to do. He assumed that burying his face in the Kun’s neck wasn’t something bad. When Kun grabbed his chin, he sensed that it would be normal to let the other kiss him, even to reciprocate it.

Maybe, he thought while he savored the warmth in his parterns’ lips, the jokes weren’t that annoying, he could even get used to them. The next day they would probably wake up to find all the sheets in the floor, like they always did, but this time they wouldn't be cold.

And Leo assumes it right.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave diabetes to myself  
> Anywaaaaaay, I'm thinking in writting some hardcore and epic AU about these too, but first I kinda need to learn how to write c:  
> This was supposed to be longer, but when I read it I realized that it was getting awful, I shortened it and it was better, less disgusting.  
> ''Lame fat chicks eater'' it's a literal traslation of ''Rengo comegordas'' that honestly has no real translation.  
> Insults, threats of death, leave whatever you want <3


End file.
